This invention relates to a glass ceramic plate, particularly a glass ceramic plate for a cooktop, with a plate top surface that forms the cooking side and a plate underside oriented away from the plate top surface, and a coating is applied directly or indirectly to at least some areas of the plate underside and the coating contains precious metal.